


Stopped Time

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [28]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Lost Time, Oneshot, crossposted on ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Danny drifted into Clockwork's workshop, backpack slung over one shoulder. As he passed time screens, he looked into them, casually curious. None of the scenes they showed really captured his attention, however, so he continued on until he found who he was looking for.(Last one from 2019!  Yay!)
Series: Dannymay 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220





	Stopped Time

Danny drifted into Clockwork's workshop, backpack slung over one shoulder. As he passed time screens, he looked into them, casually curious. None of the scenes they showed really captured his attention, however, so he continued on until he found who he was looking for.

"Clockwork," he said, "can I ask you a question? A couple questions, really."

Clockwork turned from the screen he was looking at, the scene playing in it coming to a stop. He smiled, growing from a child to a young adult. "Certainly, Daniel."

"When you stop time, do you stop it everywhere in the universe?"

"I do," confirmed Clockwork, "for everyone who is not wearing one of my medallions, nor is otherwise immune to my powers."

"Okay," said Danny, nodding. That's what he had thought. "But light takes time to get places, right?"

"That is correct."

Was it just Danny, or was Clockwork's smile growing? "And we only see things because light's bouncing off of them?"

"Yes."

"So how can we see things when time is stopped?"

"That is a very good question," said Clockwork.

Danny waited.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Clockwork ruffled Danny's hair. "Now, now, I can't just tell you everything. You have to figure out some things on your own."

"How am I supposed to figure that out on my own? I'm a teenager, not a scientist."

"For now, maybe, but once you get your degree in theoretical physics..."

Danny's eyes went wide. Clockwork's smile split into a grin, and he flew off, chuckling.

"Wait!" said Danny, flying after him. "You can't just _say_ that, then leave! Clockwork!"


End file.
